1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an order-receiving/manufacturing system for receiving an order for an oscillator having a frequency specified by a user and for manufacturing the oscillator, a control method for this system, a business center server used for this system or method, and a control-data writing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, when ordering an oscillator having the specifications required by a user, the user sends the information indicating the specifications to a business center by, for example, a facsimile.
The business center receives the order for the oscillator and the manufactures it according to the following procedure:                receiving order data, such as a frequency required by the user by, for example, a facsimile;        manufacturing an oscillation source, such as a quartz crystal resonator, corresponding to the frequency specified in the order data;        designing a circuit corresponding to this oscillation source;        manufacturing an oscillator by assembling the oscillation source and the circuit; and        delivering the manufactured oscillator to the user.Then, the user obtains the required oscillator.        
However, according to the conventional order-receiving/manufacturing procedure, the oscillation source is designed and manufactured after the user's order is received. It thus takes time from receiving the order to delivering the oscillator.
Accordingly, in view of the above-described problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide an order-receiving/manufacturing system for oscillators in which the period from when an order for an oscillator is received to when the oscillator is manufactured can be shortened, a control method for this system, a business center server used for this system or method, and a control-data writing apparatus.